clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Onaconda Farr
}}Onaconda Farr was the Senator of Rodia during the Clone Wars. During the Separatist Crisis the senate began to debate the Army creation act, which would create an army for the Republic for the first time in a millennium. During the debate, Senator Farr became a strong Militarilist and supporter of the Act. He was known as a watchdog against Separatist influences in the senate and was highly critical of Palpatine's Loyalist Comitee, going so far as to claim it was a shadow government. As a Separatist During the Clone Wars, Senator Padme Amidala arrived on Rodia to assure Senator Farr that his people were going to recieve the help they so desperately needed from the Republic. However Farr had already made a deal with Nute Gunray and Padme was taken hostage shortly after her arrival. Later Farr began to realize his mistakes and the fact any pact he made with Gunray had little chance of truly being honored and so with the help of Padme, Jar Jar Binks and C-3PO, Gunray was captured and Farr went back to the Republic. The Coronet Some point during the war, Farr joined the Council of Neutral Systems and was on board the Coronet when Tal Merrik was found to be a traitor. After an assassin probe attacked the senators including Onaconda Farr, Obi-Wan Kenobi found a smaller probe still alived and believed it would attack anyone but the person who programed it. By going around the table, he cleared Orn Free Taa, Kin Robb, Satine Kryze and Farr and himself leaving only Merrik. However while trying to escape, Merrik unleashed the probe and it jumped onto Farr. However Obi-Wan managed to destroy it before Farr could be harmed. Hostage Crisis While at the Senate Building, bounty hunters Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Shahan Alama, Robonino along with a small force of Commando Droids and assassin droids held up the senate, taking a group of senators, including Farr hostage. Farr managed to survive the attack thanks to Anakin Skywalker who was captured and brought into the room were the captive senators were being held. Skywalker was later able to get the senators away from the bombs the bounty hunters planted by cutting through the floor with his lightsaber allowing the captives to drop down through it before the bombs went off. The Bill Lott Dod, Mak Plaine and Gume Saam planned to make money by forcing the Republic into paying the InterGalactic Banking Clan so that they could make more clone troopers. However, Senator Amidala, Bail Organa and Farr, too, planned to stop this, as more clone troopers would'nt end the war. Farr said that he would remain loyal to this ideal. However, Dod and his companions summoned the help of the separatists, and Farr, Amidala and Organa were targeted to be killed. Farr was attacked by bounty hunters Robonino and Chata Hyoki attacked Farr. The senator's arm was broken, but fortunately nothing serious happened. Death While in the middle of a debate over the bill, Farr was poisoned and killed by his pupil Lolo Purs. Senators Mee Deechi and Halle Burtoni were first thought to be the killers. Once Deechi was found dead as well all the blame for the two deaths was left solely on Burtoni. Burtoni denied killing the two while Detective Tan Divo stated that he found poison that only affected Rodians in the drinks Farr and his allies were having. When Amidala realized that Lolo would be dead too it was discovered that Lolo was the killer. However when she tried to escape with Amidala as a hostage she was cut off by police droids and Amidala knocked her out, allowing the police to take her into custody. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Bombad Jedi *Hostage Crisis *Senate Spy *Voyage of Temptation *Sphere of Influence *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rodians Category:Senators Category:Republic Category:Deceased